And the doves fly free
by zutara4evr
Summary: In this story, Darren takes Ginger to a concert when she returns from Camp Caprice, and something unexpected happens at the concert...one kiss changed everthing, it might even cost someone their life...GINGER/DARREN/SASHA -SUMMARY SUCKS, BUT STORY DOESNT!
1. Darren, Sweet, Darren

This story takes place after the girls get home from Camp Caprice as counselors in the ATBG episode: "Heat Lightning"

"I was wrong. I didn't want Sasha as a boyfriend. I wanted the feelings I had when I first met him."

Chapter 1: Darren, Sweet, Darren

Ginger, Dodie, and Macie all step off of the bus.

Dodie: It's so good to be home!

Macie: Yeah!

Ginger nodded in agreement.

Dodie: Ginger, look! It's Darren

Ginger quickly looked up, and saw her bulky boyfriend. Ginger ran up to Darren, and slung her arms around him, tears in her eyes.

Ginger: I missed you so much.

Darren: Is that why you're crying?

Ginger: Uh huh.

Darren: Aw, babe.

Darren pulls Ginger in tighter, and kisses her lips softly. When Ginger leans in for another, Darren pulled away.

Ginger: What's wrong? Didn't you miss me, too?

Darren: Yeah, a lot. That's why I'm taking you to see…

Darren held two concert tickets in front of Ginger's face.

Darren: …Paramore! We'll have so much fun tonight! I heard people from nearly EVERYWHERE are piling up in Sheltered Shrubs just to see them live. They're even going to pick a boy and girl to sing and play with them onstage!

Ginger successfully kissed Darren again, and told Dodie and Macie she'd call them later. Darren offered to walk Ginger home, but she insisted on walking alone.

Darren: Are you sure?

Ginger: *giggles* yes Darren. I'll be fine.

Darren: 'Kay. Pick ya up around 6:15


	2. Chatter Box

chapter 2: Chatter Box

_CREEK_went the handle as Ginger turned off the faucet. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. As she walked back to her room, her wet, red hair dripped; leaving a small puddle trail. Ginger looked at her clock as she closed her door.

Ginger: Hmm...Darren's coming at 6:15 and its only 4:37...I know! I'll call Dodie and Macie over so they can help me pick out what to wear.

Ginger 3-wayed Dodie and Macie, and asked them to meet her at her house. 10 minutes later, they were at her door.

Dodie: So what were you thinking about wearing?

Ginger: I don't know.

Dodie: *sighs* Macie and I will raid your closet. Go find something to preoccupy yourself with *laughs* okay?

Ginger and Macie: *laughs*

Ginger: okay.

Ginger decides to get on the internet to check her email. Suddenly she gets an I.M. on "Yahoo Instant Messenger".

*IM*

Horselvr67: hey ginger

*Out of IM*

Ginger: GUYS! GUESS WHO JUST I. ME!

Dodie: Darren?

Macie: Beyoncé?

Dodie playfully slaps Macie for such a rediculous answer.

Ginger: NO! SASHA!

*IM*

Horselvr67: hello? anyone there?

*Out of IM*

Dodie: TYPE SOMETHING!

*IM*

Ginger12: uh yea i'm here...hi

Horselvr67: hi...im srry abt yesterday

Ginger12: oh dnt worry abt it, i'm fine =]

Horselvr67: great, so what r u doing now?

Ginger12: getting ready for the paramore concert

Horselvr67: cool! im going, too. r u going with anyone?

*Out of IM*

Ginger: Oh isn't this wonderful! He's going to the concert, too.

Macie: Oooo sounds serious.

*IM*

Ginger12: yeah my boyfriend

Horselvr67: cool, im going with clover

Ginger12: cool

Horselvr67:yea...do u think we'll see each other there?

Ginger12:if we get lucky, lol

Horselvr67: lol, i'll try to find u

Ginger12: lol ok

Horselvr67: yea

Ginger12: well i gtg finish getting ready

Horselvr67: ok, see ya there?

Ginger12 totally

Horselvr67: great, bye

Ginger12: bye

Both chatters sign off.

Ginger: Guys! He wants to see me and Darren, and I don't want to see him and...Clover! Guys what do I do!

Dodie: I know!

Ginger: Really? What?

Dodie: You'll wear this Paramore tee and these skinny jeans, and your hair will be up! Guys will think you're so hot!

Macie: But not hotter than a spicy burrito from Franks that is.

Dodie: Yeah, those things are hot!

Ginger fell back on her bed.

Ginger: Guys! Not what I'm talking about! Ughh! Tonight's going to be crazy.


	3. Concert

Chapter 3: Concert

Finally, 6:15 struck, and Darren picked up Ginger. Because they left so early, they got great seats. As more and more people came, the more worried Ginger became.

Darren: What's the matter, babe? The concert hasn't even started yet, and you're already jumping up and down. Are you nervous about something?

Ginger: Oh, no, no, no. I'm fine, I'm just excited. I've never been to see Paramore live.

Ginger forced a fake smile. Darren smiled back, and turned his eyes back to the walls. Ginger looked around. The entire building was filled up with random people. She felt relieved when she realized the odds of seeing Sasha in the building. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her to stand up.

Darren: The concert is starting!

Ginger: Great!

An hour and a half into the concert, Ginger still hadn't seen Sasha, and focused mostly on Darren and the songs playing. Brick by Boring Brick, one Of Ginger's favorite songs, was just now ending.

Hayley (lead singer of Paramore): Okay, Sheltered Shrubs! It's time for one lucky girl to sing with me, and one lucky boy to play with any member of the band. Show me that spotlight!

The spotlight dances around the crowd, and hits Ginger. Ginger looks to her left to share her smile with Darren, but she quickly remembered that Darren ran off somewhere in the crowd with the chance that he might be hit the spotlight, too. The second spotlight landed in a crowd far diagonal of Ginger. Smiling, Ginger remembered that Darren went that way.

Hayley: Ok! C'mon up, winners!

Ginger walks on stage, expecting to see Darren walking on stage from the other direction. Ginger stood there in shock for a minute when she realized it wasn't Darren.

Ginger: Sasha?

Sasha: Ginger? Hey. I guess we get to see each other after all.

Sasha heads towards the guitarist, and Ginger heads to Hayley.

Hayley: Do you know the lyrics to "miracle"?

Ginger: Yea

Hayley: We're going to sing that, okay?

Ginger: okay.

Ginger stepped to the microphone after Hayley introduced her and Sasha. The music started playing, and Ginger started to sing with Hayley.

**I've gone for too long**

**Living like I'm not alive**

**So I'm gonna start over tonight,**

**Beginning with you and I **

As Ginger sang, she thought of Sasha. At the moment, she didn't even remember her boyfriend cheering her on in the crowd. Suddenly, all of the feelings Ginger had for Sasha, came rushing back at once.

**I'm not going**

'**Cause I've been waiting for a miracle**

**And I'm not leaving**

**I won't let you**

**Let you give up on a miracle**

**When it might save you**

Hayley: Alright, give Ginger and Sasha a round of applause! You guys were great! Ok, go and get some food from admission, while the band spends some time with Ginger and Sasha.

Ginger, Sasha, and Hayley all walked backstage. Hayley lead them into a large room.

Hayley: Wait here while we go get so pizza for us.

Ginger and Sasha were officially alone.

Sasha: So, how do you like the concert?

Ginger: It's uh, great.

Sasha: Ginger, this isn't working. I still love you. I want you back, as more than friends.

Ginger: I feel the same way!

Sasha: Kiss me.

Ginger leaned in closer…and closer…until she fell.

Sasha: Ginger! Are you okay?

Ginger opened her eyes, and realized she had been daydreaming.

Ginger: Yea, I'm fine, I thought I saw something.

Sasha: Oh, I'm glad you're okay.

Ginger: (nervously) Thanks…so meeting the band is pretty cool huh?

Sasha: Ginger, stop. I can tell you still have feelings for me, because I still have feelings for you.

Ginger: Great, another illusion. I really should stop daydreaming before I fall again.

Sasha leaned over and kissed Ginger softly.

Sasha: You're not daydreaming.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence for 10 seconds until Hayley and the band came back with 3 boxes of pizza. 10 minutes later, the band went back on stage and finished off the concert with 3 more songs including "All I wanted" which Ginger and Sasha danced to backstage. After the concert finale, Ginger met up with Darren, and Sasha with Clover. When Darren dropped off Ginger, she ran into her room, and plopped on her bed.

Ginger: What a night.


End file.
